She Is A Dream
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: WARNING! UNLESS YOUR NAME START WITH AN H AND ENDS WITH A ONOKA, PLEASE DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THIS. Unless you have no life. Then go on ahead. For my depressed little muffin. Dr. Honoka to the rescue...oh, lordy. MelloxOC. Short and rushed. LOVE ME!


**A/N: SURPRISE!! Who doesn't love me? NO. ONE. I'm a lady killer and your a pretty lady, so that means I'm gonna kill you! Just kidding. For my depressed little muffin who needs a pick-me-up. (ME!) **

**I LUFF YOU! Don't forget that, betch! "Don't wake me up. She is a dream." ---Represent!, 'don't wake me up'. (This might be real short, but who gives a hoot?)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_She Is A Dream _

"Mello, hold still! Do you want me to mess up?"

"I'm trying! It's just hard to..."

"What?! Why?"

"...Your hands are cold,"

"...shut up, you pansy," The blonde muttered, rubbing more alcohol onto the fresh, open cut that remained beet-red on Miheal's face. The younger blonde tried not to squirm beneath the girl's touch, but her fingers were cold and she was hot and it just didn't add up. The wound burned like an intense fire on his face and he was pretty sure that he was going to scream like a little girl if her fingers 'accidentally got jammed in the cut' again. Honoka began to smother more alcohol into the bloody mess with a careful ease that seemed so clear. She had determination written all over her face and had her teeth sunk deep into her lip out of deep thought.

"So what did I tell you about your burn, Miheal?" Honoka asked warningly.

"To be very, very careful and not to get things near my face..." Mello felt like a child all over again. Of course she would make him feel like that...

"Good boy. Now this is going to hurt just a bit, okay?" She said matter-of-factly. It made his stomach do a flip, of course. That was his punishment for being in love. The blonde pulled out a small surgical needle that she was only allowed to use in desperate situations. This counted, didn't it? Either way, Honoka began to string the needle and told Mello to relax his shoulders.

"So...do you actually know how to do any of this?" Mello asked nervously, watching the shiny silver sliver inch closer and closer to his burnt, fragile skin. Honoka shrugged without much of a care in the world.

"Maaaayyybbeee," she whispered sweetly into his ear and began to work. Mello flinched everytime the needle entered and exited his skin, feeling a slight pinch. He watched Honoka work diligently, her warmth radiating off her body and onto his which made the entire situation feel okay. He wanted to melt right then and there, but his body refused to do so. His heart was going hundreds of miles and hour and he could barely contain himself. His brain was telling him to jump her, then and there, but he choice against it. She was so perfect, so sweet, so different...she was a dream to him. Hopefully, he never had to wake up from her.

"You look deep in thought. Never thought that was possible...guess I was wrong," Honoka giggled, finishing off the last few stitches on Mello's face.

"Yeah..." He replied, still in la-la land...somewhere...

"Hm? What's with the stoner face? You didn't take some of Aizawa's psychadelic drugs, did you?" She questioned, but all the blonde did was just smile at her. Honoka rolled her eyes and pulled away, grabbing the small bowl of gauze on the table and wiped it acrost the scar gently.

"So, did it hurt that bad?" Honoka sounded genuine enough, so Mello answered.

"Nah. It wasn't that bad. Did it hurt for you?" The girl looked severely confused by Mello's question. She paused, setting down the gauze and crossed her arms to give him a slight glare. What was he getting at?

"What are you talking about, Keehl?" Mello smirked proudly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Did it hurt when you feel down from heaven?"

"..."

"...oh, come on, that was pretty good!"

"..."

"...you're just jealous you didn't come up with such a good idea in the first place!"

"...Miheal..."

"Yeah...?"

"Unless you would like this needle to become a part of your anatomy, I suggest you shut up right now." _yeah. His perfect girl. All wrapped up in a sassy little firecrack-of-a package. What would he do without her?_


End file.
